The Extra Cullen
by Sky Diamonds06
Summary: Bella moves back to Florida and she graduates from Dartmouth and starts work as an architect.She Moves back to Forks to look after Charlie and spend time with her old friends.Little does she know,the Cullens have also moved back.currently on hiatus.
1. Home

The Extra Cullen.

Chapter 1-Home.

Bella's POV.

How Long since I was here,

In this place I used to call my house? 6 years.

After 2 long and tiring years of working in Florida as an architect.

So Long since I thought about HIM, and why he left me.

I moved out at 18 after what happened at the Cullen's house, well, I wasn't willing but

Apparently Charlie was forced as I was getting really depressed and having nightmares I'm sure no one would like to , I was shipped off to Florida to stay with my mum.

I graduated Dartmouth after 4 years and attained honors for English. I met my supposedly "boyfriend" there but I broke up with him just before I went on my flight back to Gloomy Forks.

Why? You ask am I back here. After giving up my job and coming to work here as a teacher at Forks High School? Simple Reason, I wanted to visit old friends and look after Charlie. And also because of Jacob.

I think he was what inspired me to come back here. The Cheerfulness which fills his eyes whenever he sees me, the flame which can spark, He is the person I feel I need after what happened.

Now, I'm standing at the foot of the door, ready to surprise Charlie. He doesn't know yet, As I take my key and put it through the lock, I opened the door and said, no screamed, as I knew he would be here, probably reading the newspaper, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Dad?"


	2. What Have I Missed?

The Extra Cullen.

Chapter 2. What have I missed?

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but no I don't .But I DO own a few characters.**

Bella's POV

"Bella? Oh my goodness, Is it really you? Come here, you have grown". Charlie exclaimed.

"Hey dad, I haven't REALLY grown, just a teensy bit." I tell the surprised Charlie.

"I have to fill you in, but before that, I would like to tell you what you've been missing,ok,let's start, Angela Weber and her boyfriend went to the same college, Sue Clearwater and I are….dating" Dad said.

"OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS! CONGRATS YOU TWO!!!" I screamed at Dad's ear."It's no big deal…so, there's a certain someone missing you and I think you ought to visit him." he said. I'm guessing it was...Jacob and maybe Billy. As I stood up ready to drive to Jacob's house and to surprise him…wait. My Truck. Is it still there? I run to our Garage and Yes! It IS still there!!! "Ok Dad. Bye" I said in a huff. "Wait Bella, where are you going?" dad asked me." To Jacob's isn't that where you wanted me to go?" I said in a hurry, I really wanted to go and see Jacob's bright smile again…Man, I must have missed out on A LOT.

"Yes, Bella, I almost forgot, we can catch up later, He has been DYING to see you again" Dad said. I kick start the engine and it roared to life. The same old truck. As I sped towards Jacob's driveway, I was thinking, how long more he would pull me into a crushing-can't-breathe-bear-hug again.

Jacob's POV.

I was hanging out with the guys and just teasing Embry on imprinting. Turns out, the guy does have a brain. We asked him what 10x2 is equal to. Although it took him 5 minutes to figure out the answer, he got it right imprinted on a girl named Danielle Dane. We took this opportunity to sing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song…it went like this,"Embry and Danielle sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" But before long he was flaring up, on the verge of phasing.

Then, a familiar sound was coming from behind My Goodness. Bella.

Bella's POV.

I almost crashed into Jacob's garage, but luckily, I stepped on the brake just in time. Before I could even breathe, Jacob pulled me into an airtight hug which lasted for a few moments."God Dammit Jacob Can't breathe" I managed to choke out. "sorry Bella, why are you here?" He asked. "To see you, of course, I missed you."I tell him.I could tell he was not alone. There were 5 big and bulky men behind Jacob. Which among them I recognized the man who saved me when HE yes, Sam.

"Sorry, this is Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul, everyone, this is Bella."Jacob said. After Jacob mentioned my name, one of them extended his hand saying, "A pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm Sam, Do you remember me? When I saved you after Ed-"I cut the man named Sam off as I did not want to hear HIS name."Yes, I do remember you. Of Course I wouldn't want to forget the person who save my life" I said quickly."Right so you guys go home first, I would like to give Bella a proper welcome home, so shoo shoo" Jacob said, breaking the silence. As I walked into Jacob's he said"hey Bella, I know you're still devastated over HIM" he paused. Letting the words sink in."But, let's just forgive and forget? And tell me what you've been up to and I'll tell you about mine. By the way, you look really different" He said.

"Thanks" I said. I told him all about me graduating from Dartmouth, getting a job as an architect and then coming back here."wow,sounds awesome, I haven't really been up to much really,although,I DID built myself a car" He said."What? You, Jacob Black actually built a car?" I was shocked to a limit; I couldn't believe it until he led me to a shiny glossy Rabbit."And you were saying?" He said smugly.

"Fine, I totally believe you, Looks like I missed out on A LOT of stuff."I told him.I told Jacob that I promised Charlie that I would tell him what I've been up to so I had to go."Yes, before I go, Tell Billy that I've missed him, I didn't see him around today, where is he?"I asked Jacob."Oh, at Sue's, and sure I'll tell him. Bye"

I drove back and found Charlie sleeping on the couch.I managed to wake him up and tell him everything that he wanted to hear about what I've been up to and that mum was doing fine and everything else.I cooked Spaghetti for Charlie and myself and decided to hit the hay earlier than usual.

**A/N:how did I do? tell me!!!**


	3. First Day Of Work

The Extra Cullen.

Chapter 3-First Day of Work.

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Twilight but I so totally wish I did.**

Bella's POV (as always.)

On my way to .That sounds really funny, calling something that I hated years back work if funny. I wake up with this thought_, oh God I'm starting work. Welcome to Stress World._

I get into the truck and drive towards Fork High School. A thought; didn't I used to do this every single day a few years ago? It was really strange.

Since I was part of the "staff" we had lots behind the school. I reach there in time to find out, AH, great, I'm going to be the only idiot teacher driving the lamest car ever.

I arrive to the front office as I did 6 years ago to collect my schedule, but this time, to enter the staff room. "Name?" a familiar voice said."Mrs. Coop???" I said in shock.

"Name?"Repeated Mrs. Coop.", I'm Isabella Swan. Do you remember me?"I said."Ah, M'dear, starting work, you look different."Mrs. Coop said, surprised."Yes and thanks."

She led me to a small place which looks like it was about to burst in its seams with towers of , what IS this place? An immediate answer came to my wait,I haven't BEEN here before, silly me.

"this is the staff room, your table is over….there. "She pointed to this table with ABSOLUTELY nothing on it. And it kind of looked like someone died in it."It's" I was trying to find a word that would fit in perfectly "Great."

"That's old Mr. Gellar's table, he retired last year. Poor old man, he had Cancer. He had to retire almost immediately after he was , move on now, this is Mr. Banner's table. "

She pointed out to a table with a cushion strapped on the chair and an opened email account on the laptop and some photos of maybe his .Coop brought me around the whole staff room and I recognized old teachers.

As I settled into MY new 'area' I took all of my belongings put spread it out on the table.I looked at the class timetable:

Class 4E-9 am

Class 5F-10.30 am

Break.

Class 5G-12.45 pm

Class 6H-2.55 pm

Ok,so I have only 4 ,I didn't want too many. As I walked into Class 4E, silence suddenly filled the air,it felt weirdly……, of ,so this is how it feels like to become a teacher?!? I should've known..I try to break the silence. "Good morning everyone, My name is and I'm your new English teacher."

More whispers. I shouldn't have said ANYTHING at ,I noticed this boy,17,regular jock, good-with-girls and ,that's what I think. I managed to go on with the lesson.

The boy looks MORE mysterious, knowing every answer I throw to the class,responding,giving me looks, crooked smile,siting-by-himself, He reminds me of someone…WHO?

After the class exited out of the classroom, someone stayed behind, I could feel it,I looked up and saw the boy who reminded me of someone else sitting in his chair reading a book under his desk.

Wuthering Heights. He's reading Wuthering wasn't listening in class and reading underneath the table, maybe he got TOO engrossed he did not realize everyone moved on to their next class."Um, don't you need to go to your next class?"I asked the boy.

"Oh, yes, sorry, must have been engrossed."He said."What's your name?"I ask him."Dylan, Dylan Cooper." he said."Well, Dylan, I think you had better go." I told Dylan.

I was EXHAUSTED after the first day of can I survive like this for a damn freaking year??? I decided to give Mike a Pleasant .

I just wanted to see how he's doing. I drove to Mike's sport .It's not closed. I walk in and pretend to look at something. Some gear for hiking,then I screamed "Can I see the manager?"

I hoped Mike was the one but I was proven wrong."Yes,Miss,How can I help you?" A similar, irritating voice spoke."Bella?"she said."Lauren?"I said in disgust."what are yu doing here? Successful Architect?"She asks annoyingly.

"Quit my job" I said monotonously."Not the job for you?"She asks smugly."Mind your own business bi-"I suddenly cut off at the last word."what?!? did you ALMOST on purpose say?"

Not that smug anymore,I see,"at least I'm not like HERE."I think I've just won the turned around and headed for the toilet? Or was it her office?

she dosen't LIKE HELL does she deserve .so my attempt of saying hi to my former classmate went up in .and it's ALL thanks to you Lauren-who-is-such-bitch.

I drove back home just in time to see dad almost fall asleep.I cooked/heated up Lasagna for dad and god he thought it was nice,I left out a teensy bit of detail when I served him his Lasagna was 3 hours expired.

After Dinner,dad said"hey Bella,I didn't tell you something when you came back"

**A/N: Ooooohhhhhh, cliffy…read the next chapter; it's coming soon…review…**


	4. THEY ARE NOT BACK

The Extra Cullen-Chapter 4.

THEY ARE NOT BACK.

**Disclaimer:I may be a he-uge fan of Twilight but sadly,I didn't have enough imagination to make up a masterpiece like ,yes,I do own Dylan,Jordan and Danielle you'll find out shortly.**

Bella's POV.

God.I wonder what Dad's gonna tell me Bad? Something Good? Or something out of this world bad? The suspense is killing me,I gotta give the guy a had a long a 't _I also have a long day? _That's it,I'm breaking the silence.

(**Bold** is Bella and _Italic_ is Charlie PS normal"letterings" for Bella's thoughts)

**Hey dad,what is is you wanted to tell me?**

_umm,I do not know how to say this though,but I'll say it anyway,theCullenscamebackthreeyearsbeforeyoudidandI'msosorryfornottellingyouIdidn'twanttoupsetyou._

What did he just say?!? The only words I actually heard was years,telling,didn't want, nothing father is an amazing man,I could not believe that he could say all that in one breath.

**W-what? **Apparently,here,I'm left dumbfounded and all Charlie can do is stare.

_Umm,don't make me repeat again,Isabella,I said that THE CULLENS CAME BACK THREE YEARS BEFORE YOU I'm sorry for not telling you earlier._

**Dad,stop it,It'snot even April Fool's Day,It's August 8****th**** Dad.**

_What? oH,Honey,they ARE back._

My dad has gone completely getting old,getting hallucinations,hilarious,they can't be they?

**Dad,Are you okay?**

_Yes,I'm fine dear,please stop treating me like a person with mental problems._

**Sure,you're fine.**

_But I AM fine! Oh I give up!_

He flared up like a five-year-old who just got his candy stolen.I decided to treat him MORE like a child after his outburst.

**Come now,Let's get you in bed safely,shall we? I don't want you falling and hitting yourself.**

Surprisingly,he decided to comply as he knew he was going to lose and he would eventually give in to I finished washing the dishes,I decided to sleep after I tucked my 52 year old father to finally sleep after 15 minutes of whining.I needed .

Then again,it's so did Dad suddenly mention THEM during dinner.

It can't possibly be it? I decided to listen to my Ipod BEFORE falling asleep to the music,I pressed play and the song began:

_You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile_

Oh god I just adore this song,I sang along to it,I smiled like the sun,fell out of bed,sang like a bird,got dizzy in my head,spinned like a record,got crazy tonight,danced like a fool,forgotten how to breathe,shined like gold,buzzed like a bee.I did all that in one awesome feeling.I then drifted off to sleep.

A/N:Tell me how fricking did,I need to know…

The song is smile by Unle Kracker.I know cool name.

PEACELOVETWILIGHT.

From Mathilda .


	5. OH MY GOD THEY'RE BACK

The Extra Cullen.

Chapter 5-OH MY GOD THEY'RE BACK!

**Disclaimer:I so totally have a few good ideas for this story,but I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV.**

....a random thought suddenly entered my mind like a shooting star._Whenever I fell,HE would always be a second faster than me to pick me up before I fell to the ground._

Today,was sadly, last day of the ,after getting chided by (the ignorant English professor who teaches exactly the same thing but only creative writing) for the "wrong teaching methods",I was BEYOND pissed off at the school.

Anyway,I planned everything down to number 7. (When I first wake up)

1)brush teeth.

2)Pack textbooks.

3)Pack extra tissues(apparently,some kid has been getting nosebleeds every single day at exactly the same time)

4)Change.

5)Get into truck.

6)drive the truck to work.

7)Try not to trip over anything between changing and getting into truck.

Done,done and…done.

The day went epically…what word can be fit in? same nosebleed kid…'s"Not like that!" and "don't give them so much homework! They have SATs coming soon!" How Boring.

And during lunch,an ignorant and short-tempered (the English idiot teacher who thinks she knows everything)came and "informed" me about the "immediate" meeting at 4 pm.

So I got into the normal meeting room and guess what?! Today was 's Last day on school swore that she would NEVER step into school property again,the only time she would will be when pigs sick was she?!?

Including innocent food I mean animals into our I heard about the news of leaving,I was OVERJOYED,too joyous that I almost wanted to scream to the heavens.

So,I guessed today wasn't really THAT a second.5 bad things happened to me today.

1)someone puked on me today.(I had to change in the middle of the class)

2)Nosebleed kid bled again,more blood this was one of the sickest moments ever.

3) went totally bitch today and called me a whore in the staff room.

4) let out the heaviest blow on lecturing me and it went like this:Asking,Asking,why are these young people taking over the more mature ones?! !(I was listening to my Ipod then) Mind thinking,Ears Listening,Not on your ,Stop siting like that! Youngsters these days! Sit Properly,!(God,How embarrassing,and I'm not a youngster,I'm a teacher,for goodness sake!

5)I tripped in the staff room and everyone else were laughing really loudly.

But of course,every story has disadvantages and advantages.

The advantages:

1) retired(finally)

2)The Lunchlady remembered my name and that I'm part of the staff.

3)'s mother came and gave her a ticket back to London**.( is 24,like Bella)**

4) and is the only 2 teacher/staff which happens to like me.

5) I managed to avoid knocking into anyone.

Great.

Then I think about last ,not ,they are NOT 's kind of stupid actually,for Charlie to play such a childish prank on me.

I packed up as the meeting was finally wrapped ,the only thing I managed to catch was new toilets and less toilet .I don't think so.

Anyway,I managed to safely drive home and entered my living room.I saw an asleep Charlie lying on the .

He sleeps for 30 minutes everyday before dinner.I decided to start cooking before the monster wakes up and hurries me by asking me every 5 second"are you done yet?"

I decided to just do it the easy way and heated up pizza."Dad? Dinner's ready" I said to him.

"Oh okay"He just 's the same coming home from ,sleeping on the couch,sometimes,he might be awake,and me calling him up for dinner,him leaving the dinner table,I,washing the dishes,him going back to the couch and watching the repeats of a baseball or basketball 's a daily routine that both Charlie and I are comfortable 's what makes life in the household easy.

So,after I washed the dishes,I started marking ,does these children need ,except for one of them,perfect score 20 out of , had help from his marking,I decided to relax by listening to my good old Ipod.I decided to start off with Her Diamonds.

Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be all right  
She'll be all right  
Just not tonight

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

After that beautiful song,Charlie yelled "Someone's here to see you"

Hmm,I wonder who.

I walk down to the living room and over to the door in about 45 timing.I flung the door open and at what I saw.I couldn't believe it. Carlisle and Esme and a mysterious boy who's about 19 and had pale white skin is that another vampire from Denali?

I thought I was merely dreaming so I slammed the door at their faces.I opened it again,hoping they were gone.

But they weren't.I slammed the door must have heard me slamming the door,so he said"Who is it,bella?"I thought I was dreaming so I just said "no one" I opened the door again,but they were still I just slammed the door again.

**Carlisle's POV.**

I heard from a nurse that Chief Swan's daughter was back.I couldn't believe it. So,I decided to see if they were lying.I decided to visit them later that day.

I arrived with Esme and was a 19-year-old teenager who got shot and was rushed to the hospital 3 years ago when we first moved back from LA.

I decided to change him as I thought he had real proved me right and I did not regret the decision of changing ,I brought him along to introduced him to Bella.

Little did I know,when she saw Esme,Jordan and I,she slammed the door at our .She has .But,I decided to stop her from slamming the I said,

(Carlisle is **bold** and Bella is_ italic_)

**Bella! Stop it!**

_Why should I? I'm trying to get rid of this dream of mine._

**What dream,Bella? We're Carlisle,Esme and Jordan,your friends,not you fiends.**

_Who's Jordan?_

**Oh,um,Jordan-Bella, is a new family member.I changed him when we came back 3 years ago when he was involved in a car accident,he has been with us 's acting as Rose's long-lost brother.**

_Oh,Hi Jordan,sorry for being rude,would you like to come in for awhile? Charlie won't mind Because once he falls asleep,it's like he's dead._

**Yes,we have some explaining to do.**

**Bella's POV.**

Oh,so that blond haired lanky teen was a new family .They came in and they sat down on the dining said"How have you been,Bella? You have changed."I just simply said"Fine and said exactly the same thing when I first stepped into the living room,you look different yourself."

At this point,Esme broke down gave me a hug.I hugged her was like hugging a cold-hard wall.I looked at Jordan,he was a happy person,probably still happy that he survived the accident,then he spoke,

"Nice to meet you Bella,The Cullens have been singing your praises for three was all about you, like this,Bella used to hate that,I'm close to dying even though I can't" I laughed after he said that.

"Well,we have to be going,we just wanted to see if you are really us sometime,ok? Alice and Emmett have been dying to see you when they heard that you were back."Carlisle said.

"Yes,Tell Alice I've missed her too,but Charlie misses her "I simply said.

After they left,I feared of seeing HIM again,I'm just not ready for that yet.I simply went back to listening to my Ipod and soon fell asleep,As I fell asleep,on thought just went played in my mind over and over again like a broken record._**They are back,HE is back,My life is over.**_

**A/N:Tell me how I did,and this chapter is for this person who says all my chapters are yes,please review.**


	6. My Life Now

The Extra Cullen

Chapter 6-My Life Now.

**Disclaimer:I so wished I owned Twilight but sadly,I do not.**

**Oh yes,ummm,sorry,but this is gonna be a short folks.**

Bella's POV.

Ah great.

A week I've been here.A pathetic week and by the looks of the situation,I might need to move back .Great timing.

The three things that I am absolutely sure about:

THEY ARE BACK.

MY LIFE IS IN RUINS.

THEY ARE BACK,(wait,there is more) WITH A NEW MEMBER.

So,like they come back here after hurting for oh-I-don't-know 6 months with a new vampire??? A newborn,"Jordan" changed by Carlisle and only he's nice and polite.

What the hell Bella??? Think BAD thoughts about haired! Lanky! I can't do this,I ended up makig up yet another list.

1)Kill Myself.

2)Go to work.

3) Go to Target and wear a sign which hangs around my neck which says:I'm the stupid person that guy pointed at.

4)Write a song and produce an album entitled:Fuck You.(for obvious reasons.)

5)Promote the album.

6)Pig out and write songs.

My new inspiration is Kelly writes breakup songs as if it's her of course she dosen't really have experience of being dumped by her oh-so-sweet ,on the bright side,she makes MONEY out of all those .

Well,I had better go and enter the wecoming arms of Stress World.

A/N:Hey,tell me how I it bad? Good? Suckish? Hideous? Dreadful? Review. Will update soon.


	7. The Visit To The God Damned Cullens

The Extra Cullen.

Chapter 7-The God Damned visit to the Cullen's.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight but I really don't.**

**Oh, and umm, sorry for not updating for god knows how long.**

**Bella's POV.**

What a boring day! Nothing much happened at , nothing at , though, pupils were looking at , staring at , I decided to not look further than just pure admiration. Was I flattering myself?

After plopping myself on the sofa, I decided to rest my mind and not think about any irrelevant things but, as usual, my tiny brain defied me and an irritating and dreadful thought crept into my mind._ Visit them; Carlisle invited you to do so._

like I have to.

I had at least a maximum of 2 hours until dinner so about and hour and a half to 'visit' them.

So, I got into my good old truck and drove to the oddly familiar route to the Cullen's. When I reached there, it looked eerie as if no one has been living there.

I decided to knock on their ._Duh, that's what you do Bella!_

So, after 2 knocks a familiar face came out of the living room.

**Emmett's POV.**

Jasper and I were playing video games. A tradition. Practically every Friday Jazz and I and sometimes Rose would sit down, cross legged, and fingers ready and minds to dominate Grand Theft Auto..

So, we (Jazz and I) got our gummy bears (yeah, we love it) beside us and started playing on the huge TV screen.

After 2 hours of dominating, 2 faint knocks was on the door, _who could it be? _I thought to myself, no one actually comes to our house.

I walked to the door and opened the door in less than a second.

**Bella's POV.**

"Bellie!" a surprised Emmy said.

"Emmy!" I said.

"What are you doing here? When did you come back? Oh my god you have changed. For the better .Tell me everything!!!" He demanded. Goodness, did he sound like a girl.

"Chill, Emmett, let her breathe" another familiar voice said.

"Jasper!" I practically screamed.

"Hi Bella, sorry about, the incident." He said.

"It does fine, really, consider it forgotten." I told him.

As Emmett let me back to their living room, he asked me a truck load of questions, after admitting defeat; I gave him back a truck load of answers.

"You were an architect?!" He said, moderately surprised.

"Well, yeah, I went to college, remember?" I told him.

"Oh Yeah" Emmett smiled that goofy grin of his.

To break the silence, I said"So, Where are the others?"

'Umm, Carlisle-at work, Esme, Alice, Rose, Jordan and –cough- are hunting." Jasper said, careful not to say his name."But, the rest should be coming home very soon, as in 30 minutes tops." said Jasper.

"Oh, okay." I said.

~After several 30 minutes of staring into space and catching up~

I heard muffled voices outside and was ready to meet THEM.

I mean, they probably know that someone was here already due to their quick senses. Who am I kidding, they know I'm here.

"Bella!" Alice (my absolute best friend) screamed.

"Alice! Hi, Charlie would love to see you again" I said.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Hi, Esme!" I said.

"Oh god, you have changed!" She said.

"That's what I said too." Emmett said, joyously.

I searched around for HIM, and where was umm, what was his name? Ah yes, Jordan.

Seconds later both of them came into view laughing at some joke Jordan told.

"Hi Bella!" Jordan said.

"Oh, Hi, Jordan" I said.

I looked over at HIM and saw that his once happy face turned into a sad smile. He hadn't noticed me staring at me, so I quickly turned my head back.

After 10 minutes of telling the same story, I noticed HE wasn't there listening like the others were. Should I go and find him? Maybe I should.

"Hey, guys Excuse me for a second" I told them.

"Oh yeah, sure." Alice said.

I looked at the expressions on their face and all of them, except for jasper and Emmett, had the words _she's gonna find Edward_ written all over it.

I walked up the familiar staircase leading up to HIS room thinking maybe he has put the past behind and probably moved on. Maybe.

As I stood outside his room, I was debating, knock or barge in? Yeah, knock would be good.

After 3 knocks, he said, "Come in".

I walked forward and said,"ummm, Hi"

"Hi, there" Edward said.

"Hi, how have you been?" I said._ Stupid Bella_, I cursed myself,_ you don't say "Hi" to a vampire who left you 6 years ago and expect him to respond to you the human way…_

"Fine, just drank blood, does that count?" He said. He looked at me with that Note-sarcasm face.

"Huh" I gave that yes-I-get-that-you-think-I'm-lame-look to him.

"Well, let's talk about you." He said.

"I think you've heard enough to know that I worked as an architect for 2 years and quit to come back to Forks to work as an English teacher." I said.

"Yes, and may I ask why?" He said.

"Ummm, let's just say I was tired of the crazy and hectic life and decided to come back to cold and wet Forks." I said.

"Well, if I were you, I would go down now." He said.

"For apparently what reason?" I said.

"Umm, Let's just say Alice has something on her mind she's been wanting to tell you for only god knows how long, and she's telling me to stop hogging you and ask you to go to her already" He said.

I stifled a laugh and just nodded.

I went down the familiar steps and walked into the Living room.

**A/N: I seriously want to apologise for going on a hiatus for so long and don't worry, now, since my super duper major exam is over, updates can come quicker…Review! **


	8. Important Announcement

Important Announcement.

Hey guys, I know, you feel like throwing rotten tomatoes at me now…sigh.

Anyway, I am taking part in Script Frenzy so for the month of April I would not be updating my stories.

Now that I'm done with that part of my announcement, I was just wondering.

Anyone wanna adopt "The Extra Cullen" and "The Best Friends We Once Were"?

Cause, I have too little time and I think there are writers out there so much better than me. So, PM me or leave a review to tell me if you want the story


End file.
